It's Been a Long Time
by MrsEm
Summary: A chance encounter with a woman from Leonard McCoy's past leads to a night of unbridled passion, discovery and perhaps even the promise of something more. WARNING: Mature content. NSFW.


"Commander D'Angelo?" McCoy knew it was her, watching her turn and see the look of recognition appear on her pale face he wondered if he'd been right in stopping and calling out to her. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in recognition but she didn't smile at him, she was exactly how he remembered her to be.

"Doctor McCoy, it's been a long time." She held out her hand towards him politely and he took it swiftly, appreciating the firm handshake.

"What brings you to Starfleet Headquarters Commander?" He asked as the pair stood in one of the many large and busy public spaces.

"Oh I have a few meetings and conferences to attend." McCoy heard her words but what he found more fascinating was the way she pressed her lips together before she spoke, she wasn't telling him the truth. He wondered if the woman ever told the truth to anybody in her life. She had opened up to him all those years ago, when they had sat in his office from time to time after she had been rescued but she had been raw and off guard, he highly doubted she would allow herself to be so vulnerable with him, or anybody again. "What about you?"

"I suppose the same, damned Admirals interfering in business they know nothing about." He rattled off, his eyebrow quirked and his tone exasperated. He scrutinised her appearance as he spoke, ever the Doctor. "You look well, you've changed your hair." He commented which gained him a pair of raised eyebrows from Ginger D'Angelo.

"Is that compliment Doctor McCoy? Yes, I changed it some time ago." Her hand fluttered uncharacteristically to her hair that sat on her shoulders. "Well, I should be going. It was nice to see you again." He highly doubted that it had been nice for her but she had seemed to genuinely smile warmly at him before turning on her heel.

"And you." McCoy bowed his head towards her and watched as she walked away, he stood still a moment, not really thinking about her or anything in particular before he carried on his own way.

That evening, after a long hard day McCoy found himself sat in the middle of a lengthy crowed bar, one of the many watering holes that surrounded Starfleet Headquarters. It was one of the older establishments in the city, not contemporary enough to attract the younger patrons McCoy found himself sat amongst those that drank for their own reasons. He didn't mind, he wasn't looking for small talk, just to decompress. He had no problem drinking alone but the idea of staying in a hotel room surrounded by a bunch of miniatures was all too depressing even for him. The woman sat next to him had tried to start a conversation, but after perhaps one or two monosyllabic responses and a tight lipped frown from McCoy she had turned in the other direction and was currently discussing with the man who couldn't believe his luck which of their houses they were going to go back to. McCoy chuckled and shook his head, mumbling to himself it was the same the universe over.

"You know one of the first signs of insanity is talking to yourself Doctor McCoy?" McCoy leisurely turned his head towards Ginger D'Angelo, recognising the dry voice instantly. She spoke as if she was eternally trying to get over a bad cough, he knew her to be English but had travelled so much McCoy reckoned she had one of those accents that everybody thought they knew but nobody got right.

Raising his glass he grinned at her, "Thanks for the heads up! Are you joining me?" He asked, watching her take her coat off, pull out the stool and sit down.

"I guess I am, but seen as though this is the only spare seat I wouldn't look that much into it." Catching the Bartender's attention Ginger ordered herself a drink. "Can I buy you a drink?" She asked, seeing that his glass was empty. McCoy had been about to leave but his interest had been piqued.

"That's much appreciated Commander." He shouted his order over to the Bartender and they both waited in silence until the drinks were placed in front of them. "Much obliged." McCoy said as he brought his glass up to hers, he could see that she had clearly thrown her uniform off and put something unassuming on, he'd done the same. The way she wore her hair, the unremarkable dark clothes, even the unmoved expression on her face was all designed to help her go unnoticed. He wondered if it made her feel at ease or was simply a fragment of her training seeping through into her private life, he guessed someone could make a lot of enemies doing what she did?

Ginger closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the warmth of her drink licked at her insides.

"Better?" McCoy asked, bemused. He thought he was the only one who relished that first sip after a long day.

"Just what the Doctor ordered." Ginger replied genuinely smiling.

"I don't think I've ever prescribed that." He replied with an arched eyebrow.

"What brings you here Doctor?" She asked, rolling back her shoulders, grimacing at the cracking sound and relaxing into her chair.

"The same reason as you I expect, Leonard, call me Leonard. I'm off the clock."

"Leonard." Ginger repeated.

"And am I going to have to continue to call you Commander? Commander." He asked her pointedly, she narrowed her eyes at him in contemplation. Her first thought was to tease him, say yes but she got the feeling he wasn't in the mood to be teased and quite frankly she didn't feel the necessity to, she respected him too much.

"No, of course not." She answered.

"Well, Ginger, cheers." They brought their glasses together and sipped on their respective drinks. McCoy felt a prodding in his shoulder and turned to see that the woman who had hit on him earlier was stood and pulling her coat on.

"Your loss." She tossed his way before looking at Ginger. "Good luck Honey!" Grabbing the other man's hand she dragged him from the bar, McCoy watched after them and turned back to Ginger who was looking at him bewildered.

"Care to explain?" She asked.

"Not really." McCoy grimaced in response.

As they talked the pair matched one another's stances, each sat forward, their feet resting on the stool. Their forearms stretched out in front of them, resting on the bar with their hands hugging their glasses. A silvery glint caught McCoy's attention as he talked about his day, at first he thought it was a bracelet on Ginger's arm but then he realised that couldn't be it. Her left arm rested against his right and without asking his hand went slowly to her black cuff and he pulled the material up slightly. Ginger didn't stop him, she just watched as the Doctor sat next to her couldn't control his intrigue. And that's what it was, she knew he wasn't making a pass at her and that's why she hadn't pulled away because it was a Doctor interested in seeing the latest technology being used to put the human body back together not a creep at a bar trying it on.

"May I?" He added as an afterthought, Ginger smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead." She appreciated that he'd had the decency to ask and then pulled her own sleeve up to her elbow and put her arm back so that he could get a good look. "Tritanium exo-skeleton implantation." She told him watching his eyes and fingers lightly dance over the imbedded metal that ran the length of her arm.

"Does it go all the way through?" He asked, not looking up.

"Umhum, look." Ginger turned her arm to show the evenly spaced pins on the other side.

"Did it hurt?" He looked up to her face when he asked her that, with real concern, not just a curiosity.

"Like a bad scratch." Ginger answered and smiled but McCoy could tell and knew enough to know that it would have been excruciating.

"How did it happen?" His fingers were still tracing the cold metal that ran up and down her forearm but neither or them seemed to mind.

"You know I can't tell you that Leonard." Ginger looked at him tiredly.

"Why do you do it Ginger? Why do you put yourself in such harm's way?"

"To protect the Federation…"

"Bullshit." McCoy countered staring her down, Ginger stared back, not the slightest bit perturbed by his questioning.

"Because I can, and others can't." She said pointedly.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should, I remember you telling me you felt indestructible, that you never broke…"

"We both know that not to be the case though don't we?" Ginger snapped back quietly, McCoy straightened his back.

"You don't have to be embarrassed that you confided in me Ginger, that you felt like they did break you." He replied angrily.

"I'm not embarrassed Leonard, I'm disappointed."

"In yourself?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Damnit woman you were tortured!" He'd turned to face her now, his hand gripping her arm as he spoke. Ginger, well she just sat there calmly, she'd seen enough of McCoy's passionate behaviour not to be alarmed. Plus, she found it hard to react the way people expected her to; she was trained not to react.

"Do you fancy another?" Ginger asked, not missing a beat.

"What?" McCoy was caught off guard, creasing his brow in confusion he looked at the woman sat next to him as if she'd grown another head.

"I think it's your round, I'll be back in a minute." Getting up from her seat Ginger went to the restroom, she didn't need to go but she knew it would give time for McCoy to calm down and she bet her bottom dollar he would change the topic of conversation by the time she returned.

When she did return and take her seat she noticed that a new drink was waiting for her, she'd half expected him not to be there at all.

"How long are you here?" McCoy asked and Ginger smiled. She didn't laugh or gloat, she didn't congratulate herself on playing McCoy. She just knew how to handle people and she knew how people behaved, reacted. It wasn't a surprise to her, nothing was.

"Just tonight." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I suppose there's no use in asking where you're off to is there?" McCoy sat back and rested his arm over the back of his chair, he watched Ginger lower her head and look at him through thick lashes. He was glad to see that she was relaxed, that she was enjoying herself but he knew better than to think she had put her guard down. He was perfectly aware of the type of work clandestine Officers like her carried out and the type of training they had to go through, he'd read her file even though the majority of it was redacted.

"You can ask me to get you another drink." She offered as an alternative.

"I guess that's better than nothing." McCoy replied, watching her as she caught the Bartender's attention again and ordered two more drinks. His eyes went to the metal shell that adorned her arm, he knew that for somebody to receive that type of implant they must have essentially nearly lost their entire limb.

When they had first met she had been unrecognisable from her personnel photo, he'd had to cross reference her blood type and fingerprints to positively ID her. The bio-chip that all Officers were given had been cut out as soon as she'd been captured. Months of torture had taken their toll both mentally and physically, for an entire week he was only able to get her to repeat her name, rank and number before finally, with the correct security codes he managed to persuade her she was no longer a prisoner of the enemy. She spoke with complete detachment about what she had gone through, there was no anger or remorse. He'd never seen someone grin when told how bones they'd broken. He'd been close to signing her off as unstable but knew it made little difference, Officers like her were back out in the field less than seven hours after some Starfleet Doctor signed them off as being unfit for duty. So he'd tried to do his best while she was there, talking with her, hoping that would be enough. McCoy took a large swig of his drink and looked at her intently.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Why a woman like you would do what you do?"

"A woman like me?" Neither broke eye contact as they spoke.

"You're damned nerve-racking you know that?" McCoy admitted, exhaling slowly and shaking his head. He felt out of his depth, he always had with Ginger D'Angelo, any man would.

"Come now Leonard, you're not wet behind the ears, you managed when we first met." Ginger winked at him and played with the ice in her drink.

"I was acting as the Ship's CMO and your Doctor Ginger, this is different." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"What? You mean us being in a bar? You're telling me you wouldn't buy me a drink, strike up a conversation with the likes of me?" She was laughing lightly, enjoying their back and forth. She didn't believe for one second that Leonard McCoy couldn't hold his own.

"So, any other war wounds?" He asked her, changing the subject. Taking a drink Ginger turned towards him, he was already facing her and didn't move. She placed one of her legs between his and rested it against his thigh, McCoy's hand naturally fell to rest on the top of his leg, an inch to the left and he would be able to touch her bare skin exposed by the split in her skirt. They leant towards one another, somebody turning up the music in the now bustling bar.

"Is this how you get your rocks off Leonard?" She asked, her lips so close to his ear he could smell that her balm was berry flavoured.

"Just curious is all Darlin'." He replied and watched as she pulled her hair away from her neck exposing another metal ribbon that ran from her throat to just behind her ear. He traced the line with his forefinger and silently tried to work out what was the cause. "Knife." She told him as if reading his mind.

"Any more?" He asked still focused on her neck.

"Yes, but none I can show you here." He looked at her then and realised what she was suggesting, "Do you want to…" She continued but he cut her off.

"Yes." He answered, his voice low and rough with desire. Ginger stepped off her stool and grabbed her coat, watching McCoy do the same his hand automatically went to the small of her back as he guided her out of the bar and into the cold air. Silently she led the way, neither speaking until they got to her apartment and she was unlocking her front door.

"This is a nice place." McCoy said as he walked in to her apartment, the space was all but empty, clearly the woman spent very little time there and the look that she gave him told McCoy that she didn't believe a word he was saying. Ginger pulled her coat off and threw it over the back of a chair, walking behind the island that separated the living area to the kitchen she pulled two glasses from a cupboard and a bottle of Whiskey from the counter.

"You know I never said it at the time but you talking with me, after I was brought on board, well, it helped and I wanted to thank you." She was being sincere and he knew it.

"You're welcome Ginger." He replied, lifting his glass in the air to toast.

"To the things that we do." She said, raising her own glass, after a moment's silence McCoy spoke up.

"Did you grow your hair because of your neck?" He asked.

"Yeah, the less questions the better you know?" She answered modestly.

"Must be hard though, to explain them all away?"

"There's not that many who get to see them, I'm usually in uniform, you've seen my medical records, you know already Leonard."

"The arms new though, and the neck." He countered. Putting her glass down she took his hand and brought it up to her head, pressing his fingers against her scalp he could feel the tell-tale signs of a cranial graft.

"Butt of a phaser rifle." She explained.

"Jesus!" McCoy muttered feeling around the parameter of the metal.

"This is morbid Leonard." Ginger laughed at his expression of concentration.

"Shh, no it isn't." McCoy whispered back, both his hands now gently pressing and prodding through her soft hair. Ginger couldn't help but close her eyes at the feel of his hands on her head and he noticed, slowly pulling them away Ginger refocused on him, her lips parted with tension. She pulled up her other sleeve and lifted her arm up towards him.

"Phaser fire." She explained as his hand traced the raised skin, his eyes had gone dark and he was looking at her differently, she knew because so was she. Unbuttoning the first three fastens on her blouse she pulled the silk material off of her shoulder. "Klingon D'k tahg." McCoy looked at the reddened skin, again his fingers grazing over ever so cautiously.

"Did it go straight through?" He asked and Ginger nodded, turning to show him where the knife had protruded. As two of his fingers caressed her shoulder and went down her arm, dragging the material of her blouse with them Ginger undid the rest of the buttons so that the shirt fell away completely. Turning back round to him his attention was caught by her arm again, the Tritanium running from shoulder to hand. His hand wrapped round her wrist and he pulled, Ginger stepping forward willingly.

"When are you back?" He asked.

"In a month." She answered her own hands going to the top button of his shirt. "Why?"

"I get the feeling I'm going to want to see you again." McCoy unexpectedly grinned at Ginger.

"You're very sure of yourself aren't you?!" Ginger pulled the shirt from his trousers and let her hands run up his chest.

"I have faith in us both Darlin', don't you?"

She heard the faint catch of his breath. That hard gaze of his saw everything from the tip of her toes to the curve of her hips, the lift of her breasts, the shape of her arms, the slope of her shoulders, the tumble of her hair, her defiant eyes.

She guided him to the bedroom and removed her remaining clothing, McCoy not failing to notice the metal implant lining her hip bone. She turned, climbed onto her bed and positioned herself with one leg bent under, the other bracing her body as she spread her legs. All the time him watching her.

She ran her tongue over her lips, waiting, holding his eyes. She could outwait eternity if it took that long for him to come to her.

He said her name, his voice rough. "Ginger."

"I hate waiting," she murmured with just a touch of irritation in her voice. "Don't make me wait."

McCoy ripped his own clothes off without a hint of modesty, finding her boldness infectious.

He erupted then, he grasped her legs and pulled her toward him, the gesture so abrupt that she fell flat on her back, her body canted against his, her legs braced on his chest, before she even comprehended what he was doing.

McCoy knew exactly what he wanted. He positioned her at the precise angle for maximum depth. Without foreplay and without another word, he thrust himself hard between her legs and planted himself deep inside her.

"Don't move." He said and she had never felt such a hunger to possess someone. He couldn't rut deep enough, far enough, tight enough to satisfy her. He pulled her tighter, until she felt as if his cock was the one thing connecting her to anything, to him, and the center of her world.

And then he drove into her. Hard, slick, hot thrusts that were purposeful, deep, dark and pounding. She heard the sounds erupt at the back of her throat, jolting, convulsing as her orgasm hit, and her body couldn't contain it. McCoy watched on with absolute desire. His orgasm boiled up and gushed out a moment later and she wanted to bathe in it. She wanted to rub it all over her body.

They both lay there for a while, both silent and still entwined. Their heavy breathing the only sound in the room until they had both calmed down. The sweat on their bodies had chilled and Ginger sucked her teeth when McCoy licked the sweat from between her breasts and sucked at her nipples. Arching her body into him she rasped her nails down his arm and he traced the metal across her throat.

"Ginger." She buried her head against his shoulder as again he inched his cock tighter and deeper and thrust his finger into her from behind so that she was trapped front and rear. She didn't know which pleasure point made her swoon more. She never wanted to move, she wanted to stay joined like this forever. And his mouth, hot and rough. She just held on. Her body stretched, bound as if she were in restraints, at the mercy of his indomitable sex, his questing fingers. He was as hot as a blowtorch and her breath caught in her throat when again he forcefully thrust into her. She went molten in his hands, her orgasm suddenly, explosively shooting up in red flame and then pouring out like lava, thick and incandescent moving through her veins. He came a moment later, hard and forcefully, still all deep in her mouth, deep in her body, and all over her. All over. Except he was still embedded between her legs.

She watched as he went to the bathroom and closed the door, a while later, when he returned he straddled her hips and looked down at her longingly. He whispered again, barely a breath, "Ginger." A whisper. "Ginger Shhh ..." He kissed her. "It's not enough. I want more."

"There's more." She whispered.

"You don't have anywhere else to go." It was a statement, not a question. They were on the bed, entangled in each other, and he was back between her legs, watching her face. Their bodies, slick with semen and raw carnal need, felt bonded. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. She felt as if he owned her body.

"No," she whispered. "Fuck me." He moved, undulating his hips to bore deeper inside her. "I like it hard." She breathed.

He kissed her. "I know how you like it."

"Good." She kissed him back, she caught her breath as he convulsed and let it rip. Her body naturally relaxed and she let her eyes close sleepily but when she felt him push her leg up to rest on his shoulder and his thumb began circling her harder and harder her hands gripped the bedsheets.

"I'm not done." He took her again, waiting on her orgasm. His mouth seduced her, sucking her tongue until she tipped into a long slow orgasmic slide. After which she wanted nothing more except to stay coupled with his body for as long as possible.

* * *

"The water cascaded down Ginger's hair and all over her body. She finally opened her eyes… just in time to see him step into the standing shower with her. She stepped backwards to allow the shower head to spray him with droplets that did nothing but accentuate his strong shoulders, glisten off of his arms and trickle down his chest. She tried not to watch the droplets that were traveling down his chest.

A splash of water hit her face and she was shaken out of her reverie.

McCoy pushed her against the shower wall and Ginger instinctively wrapped her leg around his back. His arms gripped around her tighter as he pressed her even harder against the wall. Ginger flung her arms around his neck as their lips melted into one another and her tongue searched out his. She sucked on his bottom lip and a moan escaped from deep in McCoy's throat. She could feel him harden in between her open and parted legs.

She turned her back to him so he could scrub her down, first her back, then her neck noting that he was being incredibly soft and tender over her scarred skin. She watched as he got on his knees and McCoy gently placed kisses all over her behind and she sighed in contentment. Ginger placed her hands on the shower wall for support and arched her back towards him, silently begging him not to stop. But he spun her around to face him and taking the sponge from his hand she started washing his chest, his shoulders, his neck then the back of him.

Then McCoy suddenly puts his mouth over her left breast and she couldn't help but moan instantly. His hands were all over her arse, palming her round butt checks. She leant herself closer to him and held onto the back of his head. The shower was hitting her back as his hands slowly moved from her arse to her hips. Then he slightly parted her legs with one of his hands and slid it in between her thighs. Placing his thumb on her and using his other four fingers to lightly trace the outside of her he realised he barely had to touch her and she was already gasping for air. Ginger started panting and moaning as his fingers continued to search her, it felt so good she could barely keep her knees from collapsing. She didn't want him to stop but he did.

Ginger could barely concentrate, realising she still had the sponge in her hand she carried on scrubbing him down as he watched her kneel, moving the bath sponge up and down his long legs all the while she could feel herself throbbing, his dick in her face. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted that thing in her mouth! He felt her reach for it and tried to push her hands away.

"Not here."

Her hand didn't move and she choose to ignore him. She wanted to taste him with the cool water hitting her back. She wanted him to just lose control like he had before, relax and release himself onto her and then let the water clean them both off. So she ignored what his mouth was saying and listened to his dick. Because his dick clearly wanted her to suck it, It had grown hard in her hands.

Before he could protest again, she grabbed the base of him and guided the rest of it into her mouth. A moan escaped his lips. He gave in to her finally. Bracing himself against the wall he leaned his head back, eyes closed. She took her tongue and traced from the base to the tip, slowly. Then she used her tongue to draw circles around the head over and over again. McCoy could barely contain himself with all types of moans and half spoken profanity coming out of his mouth. Her lips formed a tight grip around the head and she slowly sucked, moving her head back and forth and taking him deeper and deeper with each nod. McCoy tangled his hands in her hair, and he found himself controlling her head, causing her to take him even deeper, even faster.

"Goddamnit all to hell!" Ginger could feel his legs start to shake and his dick starting to tense up. She leant her head back, with her mouth open and tongue out. She watched as he took over from where her hands used to be and aimed for her mouth. She hears him say " _fuck_ " before she felt his seed spill all over her. He is showering down on her tongue, her chin, dripping down her neck while the cool water is plastering her back.

"Oh Jesus, Darlin'!" Finishing rinsing herself, along with what remained of McCoy off of her skin Ginger turned the water off. She watched McCoy grab a towel and wrap it around his waist. Then he grabs a towel for Ginger and slowly dried her off. She looked into his eyes and he is smiling hard at her, laughing she kisses the tip of his nose.

"Wait, are you laughing at me?" He asked her.

"Yes, don't ask me why…" Ginger shook her head embarrassed. At that comment, he picked her up off the floor and carried her out of the bathroom all the time her still laughing in his arms.

* * *

"This is good." McCoy said through a mouthful of pasta, twirling his utensil round and round and holding the bowl up under his chin he spooned another forkful into his mouth greedily.

"Thanks, glad you like it." Ginger sat crossed legged on the countertop opposite him, her bowl resting in her lap. "We built up quite an appetite didn't we?!" Ginger teased, raising her eyebrows at McCoy.

"I guess we did." McCoy nodded his head enthusiastically, he watched her elegantly place a forkful of pasta into her mouth and pick up her glass of wine and take a sip. Her hair was still wet and was combed back off of her face and shoulders, she was wearing his shirt and the one button fastened in the middle did little to calm him down. "Do you remember what you said when I first came on board the Enterprise Leonard?"

"No?" He placed his bowl down and picked up his own glass of wine, giving her his full attention.

"When I was conscious and you hadn't told me the security clearance encryption yet?"

"You wouldn't give me anything other than your name, rank and number…"

"We're trained to…" She tried to interrupt him but he held his hand up.

"I know you are but it was damned infuriating, how could you not think you were safe?!" Leonard interrupted her, his voice rising in volume.

"I did, I did know I was safe. Still, after what had happened I couldn't risk…" She struggled for the right words. "I couldn't risk making a mistake again." She looked at him apologetically.

"What did I say?" McCoy asked.

"You said ' _I'll never give you a reason not to trust me'_." McCoy remembered his own words and nodded for her to continue. "Why did you tell me that?"

"You didn't see yourself." He replied simply.

"No, well, when you're being trussed up by your wrists and electrocuted you don't have much time to check your appearance in a mirror." Ginger raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Thank you Leonard." She sat quietly watching him, he didn't flinch under her scrutiny.

"Do you trust anybody Ginger?" He asked, setting his now empty wine glass down.

"No, do you?" She asked, letting her legs fall in front of her and jumping off the counter. Holding her plate she collected his and put them in the sink.

"I have to." McCoy answered, walking to stand next to her as she washed the dishes they'd used.

"That's not what I asked." She looked up at him and smiled, letting him know that even though the topic of conversation was somewhat serious she wasn't being serious. McCoy bent down and kissed the top of her head, not thinking twice about it. For Ginger, it struck her as an incredibly intimate and caring gesture and with no warning she felt herself begin to cry. Not balling her eyes out crying, just enough for McCoy to notice and ask if she was alright. "Yeah, of course. Sorry, I don't know what's got into me." She laughed it off. "Too much wine."

"Did you trust me, when you were on the Enterprise?" He picked up a cloth and started drying the clean crockery and utensils.

"Yes, I did." She admitted.

"And what about now?"

"I still trust you Leonard." She looked at him again and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"But?" Ginger closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"But I can't let myself do more than that."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have something to care about and that would get in the way of what I do." McCoy pulled her hands from the soapy water and brought them up to his bare shoulders.

"So this is it?" He asked.

"Is this not enough?" She asked, letting her hands graze down his chest and feel the softness of the towel wrapped round his waist.

"It can be, but I always want more." He let his weight push her against the cabinets, the two of them pressed against one another at the chest and hips.

"What if you can't have more?" Ginger asked provocatively, squirming against him and enjoying his dominance. McCoy pushed against her harder, spurred on by her apparent challenge. "So you just take what you want?" Licking her lips Ginger let McCoy grab her wrists in one hand and lift them above her head as he trailed a line of kisses down her jaw.

"I guess I do." Undoing the one button he pulled his shirt off her shoulders until the material was pooled round her wrists, McCoy grabbed the cotton tightly and turned her so that she was facing the sink, Ginger doing so willingly, already feeling the wetness forming between her legs. Standing behind her McCoy twisted the shirt round his fist, pulling until her shoulders created the perfect arch in her back. Sucking two of his fingers and letting them trace the crevice of her arse he lubricated them more by pushing them inside of her.

"Oh my God!" Ginger exclaimed as she was pushed harder into the sink. Letting his towel drop to the floor he pressed himself against her and grinned when she tried to arch into him more. Pulling his fingers from her he pushed them against her arse, then leaning her forward more pushed against her opening and spat onto his cock.

"Is this okay?" He asked against her ear as his other hand reached round and tweaked her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" Ginger rasped out.

McCoy could feel her arse was tight, but he eased gently into her and Ginger was overwhelmed with the feeling of being filled. He began to slide in and out of her slowly, swearing at the sweet sensation. When she bucked against him and he drove deeper inside of her he bit his lip hard and squeezed her nipple painfully.

His hand gripped her shoulder and he let his fingers trace the cool metal in her arm. Ginger's head shot back as his hand then grabbed her hip and he pushed into her more. Moving his hand round further he alternated between her clit and sliding one, two, three fingers inside of her. Pressed against the stone countertop her nipples dragged across the cold surface until they were hard and achingly painful. She was on her tip toes and could feel her legs begin to shake, but then just as she thought she couldn't take any more he pulled from her and spun her round to face him.

Their bodies flush against one another his fingers slid into her soaking wet pussy and he closed his eyes in response, knowing he was the cause. Letting go of the shirt he pulled it from her wrists.

"Ginger." Her hand grabbed his cock and she began to stroke up and down, matching his own pace in her. Staring at one another Ginger grinned at him before gasping for breath as he brought her to the edge as she did him. Watching her come was one of the most beautiful things McCoy had ever seen and then his own pleasure swept over him and he came between them both.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ginger laughed and McCoy couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Lying in bed McCoy cradled Ginger in his arms, drawing small circles with his fingers on her forearm.

"I was given a choice a very long time ago, find myself six foot under or work for them. I chose this."

"What happened to you?"

"The same as everybody else."

"Why didn't you just leave, somewhere they couldn't find you?"

"There's nowhere they can't find you, they're everywhere Leonard."

* * *

When McCoy woke up his hand automatically searched for Ginger, opening his eyes he saw that the bed was empty. Standing and stretching he went to the living room and kitchen, they were empty. Everything had been put away from the night before and it looked to McCoy as if nobody lived there at all. As he brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror he found himself already missing her, it didn't take long for him to get dressed and as he approached the front door, on the small hallway table he noticed a note.

Picking up the small pad he smiled, ' _See you in a month.'_

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading ;-) XOXO LLAP**_


End file.
